Plants vs. Zombies: The Plants' Rescue/Concepts
For the Upcoming Content of PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, see PvZ : The Plants' Rescue/Upcoming Content. These are contents that are known to be scrapped. There are Worlds, Plants, Levels or even DLCs. None of these were fake. As it was seen on the game files, except for the DLC. The Hidden DLCs are found in-game for PC, but has no activation status, meaning they can't be activated. Old Plant Names There are old names for current plants. Here are changes of them. * AvoKaboom was previously called "AvoKABOOM", and it was previously called "Avocaboom". * Crysbidium was previously called "Crystal Flower". * Mecha-mint was previously called "Mega-mint", although it was a complete redesign. * Pyrosome was previously called "Sea Pickle". * Pomegunate was previously called "Pomegranate Machine Gun", although it didn't even last a non-beta version. * Auberninja was previously called "Eggplant Ninja". * Carrotillery was previously called "Carrot Missile Truck", although its old name only lasted for one version. * Chest-nut was previously called "Team-O-Chestnut", and it was previously called "Small Chestnut Team". Unammed Ghost House World Back at Version v.1.4, there's a files for this, unknown world. It seems to have been taken on a ghost house, due to its folder name, "ghost_house". It has one plant to proof its existence, and it's the Thunder Form of Crysanthemum, which means this world will have weather effects. But, later on, this gets transformed into an entirely new plant, then got deleted entirely in v.1.5+. It has no lawn image, no new plants found, no new zombies found, and no utility texture found (e.g. Lawn Mower). But, in v.1.7, the Deep Paradise Woods DLC will get expanded, and Crysanthemum will get her Thunder Form later. Throwback Hallway This world is apparently named, all for a different reason. This world seems to be a throwback world, which maybe lets you go to PvZ2 Worlds, with Plants you can get. This is most likely true, because a lot of PvZ2 Plants are in this game, but nowhere to be found. This world will include 55 levels of Throwbacks, and 5 for each world in PvZ2, then the last level will be the PvZ1 Zomboss boss fight. This was found on v.1.3 Hidden Developer Version. Which where all things are tested. But, in v.1.7, again, the returning plants from PvZ2 will come back by loading a PvZ2 Save File. Scrapped Plants Some plants are scrapped due to unoriginality, having a replacement or others. Here are a full list of them. * Stinger Bean - Shoots bees that stings zombies, which can damage them overtime. Planned as second version of Bee-troot, but also removed for being similar to Beeshooter from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. * Bee-troot - Stings zombies close to it. The sting can damage zombies overtime. Removed very early in development for unknown reason. * Jungle Pea - Shoots 2 peas at a time, but the peas can knock zombies back. Removed for unoriginality. * Treehollow - Attacks zombies 2 tiles forward with a scare attack, and has the health of a Tall-Nut. Removed for being too powerful for Deep Paradise Woods. * Pondrake - Shoots bubbles that slows zombies down for 10 seconds. Replaced by Bubble Flower in v.1.9.0, due to being too powerful for 150-costed plant. * Crystal Flower - Produces normal suns, and able to shoot sun beams that has different effects depending on the crystal grounds. Replaced by Crysbidium due to being "generic" for a redesign in v.2.0.0. * Sod - Allows plants to be planted on specific tiles. Removed for being useless, due to no specific tiles was made back then. Unused Test Plants These plants are unused for a reason, but mostly are unused due to being test plants. Here are full list of them. * Coconut Cannon - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Power Lily - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Pea-nut - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Bowling Bulb - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Banana Launcher - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Ghost Pepper - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Red Stinger - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * A.K.E.E. - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Endurian - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Stallia - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Gold Leaf - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up, and only can be planted once. * Celery Stalker - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Thyme Warp - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up, and only can be planted once. * Jack O' Lantern - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Perfume-Shroom - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Aloe - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Witch Hazel - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. * Caulipower - Unused due to being used for "Loading PvZ2 Save File" test. It's still playable, but can't level up. Different Level Layouts There was a planned feature that each world will have 3 different level layouts each time. One is the normal lawn, one is a half lawn (5x5 size), but the rest is filled with something, and the third is a different terrain sets for specific worlds. Deep Paradise Woods supposed to have this different layouts mechanic as the introduction of different layout mechanics. Because there's a lawn layout in the files that designs two layouts. One is regular 5x9 sized lawn, and one is 5x5 sized lawn, and the rest is filled with waters that is completely functional to use for Lily Pads and Aquatic plants, and some bridges on the water. Unused Obtained Plants' Location There's an unused Obtained Plants' Location. It's unknown why they are here, but the locations are from the PvZ2 Worlds. With these world files available, there's a possibility that the developers are testing the PvZ2 Loading Data method. It's unknown. Trivia * Not only the string of the world names in Plants vs. Zombies 2 exist, there's also plants assigned into them. ** Spring Bean, Power Lily and Coconut Cannon are assigned to Pirate Seas. ** Chili Bean is assigned to Wild West. ** Laser Bean, Citron, E.M. Peach, Infi-Nut, Magnifying Grass and Tile Turnip are assigned to Far Future. ** Freeze Mushroom, Oak Archer, Coffee Bean, Pea-Nut and Sun Bean are assigned to Dark Ages. ** Acid Lemon, Small Lotus, Bowling Bulb, Homing Thistle and Banana Launcher are assigned to Big Wave Beach. Category:PvZ : TPR Stuff